


Big Mistake

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [6]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, Jealousy, OFC - Freeform, Petunias, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Jake jensen, Relationship Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Soccer, Soccer Moms, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Jake hurts someone he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

“Uncle Jake, we’re so late!  Hurry up!”

Jake’s niece Hannah bounced impatiently around his desk as he typed quickly, cursing under his breath at the laptops in front of him.  He kept pushing his glasses up his nose with a distracted frown.

“I know Hannah, I have to finish this program, just be patient.”

“I have to get there nowwwww!”  She whined loudly.

“I’ll take her.”  Claire said, grabbing her keys.  "Keep going and then I’ll come back to get you.”

“Sweet.  Hannah get your stuff, please.”  He watched her run off before he pulled Claire over and on to his lap.

“Do you know how much I love Soccer-Aunt Claire?”  He said, his mouth finding her neck and then her lips.

“Yes, you showed me this morning.”  She giggled as wrapped his arms around her waist.  “You look good in pink.”  She said running her hands around his neck.

“Gotta support the kids.”  He said with a quirky smile as she leaned down, her lips meeting his.

“Ew, come on already!”  Hannah appeared in the living room with a disgusted frown on her face.

“Okay, let’s go.”  Claire laughed.

“See ya soon.”  He said, his attention back to the laptops.

* * *

 

Claire’s car pulled up to the soccer field and Hannah looked worried.  “Claire, are you staying for the game?”

“Of course!   I just have to go get your uncle and then we’ll be right back.”

“Yay!  Okay.”

Claire blushed and looked over at Hannah.  She leaned in to give Claire a hug and then grabbed her bag.

“I love you, Claire.”  She said turning to Claire as she opened the door and hopped out, grabbing her bag.

“Oh, well I love you too kiddo.  Be right back.  Be good.”

She watched Hannah run to the field, and waved to the coaches before pulling out and heading back to Jake’s.

When she pulled up again, she saw a strange car in the driveway and looked at it for a minute, it seemed so familiar.

When she looked over, she saw a leggy blonde in yoga pants, a pink t shirt and typical fall vests and boots a lot of the moms wore to the games.  Jake stood in front of her with a smile and then her stomach dropped when she saw the woman lean up suddenly and kiss him.

She felt sick to her stomach as she watched them and she pulled away quickly heading back to the field, tears forming.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the bleachers watching the girls practice their passes before the game, pulling her jacket around her tighter from the cool air.

“Hi Claire!”  Hannah and her group of friends shouted to her and she smiled back with a wave.

Hannah’s eyes lit up and she looked up behind Claire, “Uncle Jake!”

 _Shit._   Claire thought not turning around.

“Hey kiddo!”  He shouted down to the field before straddling the bench to face Claire.

“Everything alright?  You didn’t come back for me."  He asked with concern, his smile fading as he gently pulled her toward him.  "You look pale."  Claire didn’t budge and kept staring at the field silently.

“Claire.”  Jake's voice was lower, more urgent as he tried to get her attention.  She could read the worry and curiosity in his tone.

She ignored him and then saw the woman who kissed Jake walk by with a few other women.  She waved to him and the group looked over as she gave Claire a snide look

“Did you guys come here together too?”  She asked quietly gesturing to the group as they climbed the bleachers to their seats.

It took him a minute to process her remark before his eyes widened in understanding, “Oh shit, you saw that at the house?”

“Yeah.”

“That wasn’t what you think.”

“Oh I’m sure.  It must be hard beating all of these hot moms off with a stick.  Then there’s me in t shirts, jeans and sneakers.  It must be a tough choice.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Seriously?  You don’t see these women drool all over you every time we’re here or we’re anywhere together?”

“No?”  He looked at Claire like she was insane and for some reason she just gave a short laugh.

“Oh please…”

“I didn’t kiss her back.  I’m serious.”

“Yeah...”  She said flatly.  She looked at him and gestured to the field.

“Look, I’m here because Hannah asked me if I was staying and she said she loves me.  She’s a good kid.  I’m gonna stay for her and then go home.”

“Claire please just listen.”

“You’re not the only one who’s self-conscious.  I see how the other moms look at me when we’re together.  You can do better than me.”

“What the fu...”  He caught himself and lowered his voice. “What are you talking about??”

“You!  Did I give you the confidence to talk to other women or something?  Because that woman sure seemed to like you kissing her and you seemed to have no trouble talking to her.”  She got quiet and stared out at the field.

He sighed and looked over at her.  “I honestly didn’t kiss her back.  She came over with some excuse about picking up something one of the girls left after a playdate and then she kissed me.  I told her to leave and I wasnt into her like that.”

Claire sighed and remained silent.  Jake pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowing giving him a lost puppy look as he helplessly tried to read Claire.

“Talk to me.” He urged softly reaching for her hand.

She let him hold her hand but she didnt squeeze back.  She sat and ignored his request.

“Well if you won’t talk to me, I’m gonna sit here until you do.  You can’t resist me.”  He smiled, leaning over to her.

“Whatever.” she grumbled.

They watched the game quietly, Jensen not shouting or cheering his usual shouts of encouragement to Hannah and the team or taunts to the referees.

“I’m getting a soda, want one?”  He asked casually.

She shrugged and he smiled.

“You do, be right back.”  He kissed her cheek, hopped up and trotted down the steps of the bleacher.  Claire looked over to see the group of trendy moms watching her.  The blonde who kissed Jake looked at her and then got up, heading down the bleachers.

Claire sighed and felt tears forming.  She looked over at Hannah and got up, walking down the bleachers and heading to the sideline.  She saw Hannah laughing with some friends along the sideline.

“Hey Hannah, come here a minute.”

“Did you see me out there?”

“Yeah, you’re awesome!  I’m so proud of you.”

“What’s the matter, you look sad.”

Claire sniffed and smiled trying to hide her sadness, “I’m not feeling too well so I’m gonna go home okay.  I just wanted to tell you that you looked awesome out there.”

“Okay.  Are we having pizza later?”

“I don’t know, kiddo.  Maybe if I feel better, I’ll come by.”

“Oh.  Okay.”  Claire’s heart broke at the look of disappointment on the little girl's face.

Hannah got called to the coaches and Claire turned to leave.  She walked past the concession booth and saw Jake next to the woman again, standing against the wall talking.

She stood there in surprise and he looked up and noticed her watching them.  His eyes met hers and his expression looked like that of a hurt puppy.  She looked at the woman and back at him and shook her head, walking away.

“Claire!”  He started after her.

“I’m going home.  Tell Hannah I said goodbye.”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she kept walking.

“Claire stop, wait a minute!”

“Don’t call or text me.”

“Just listen.”  He followed her to her car, watching her open the door and get in.

“Leave me alone!”  She shouted at him.  His hurt expression made her stomach drop and she looked away quickly.

He stood with his hands in his pockets watching her leave before walking back slowly to the fields.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uncle Jake, is Claire coming over for pizza?”

“I don’t know Hannah.”

“Is she feeling better?  She looked sad.”

“I don’t know how she is.  She’s sad, yeah.”  He stared ahead at the road, his voice quiet.

“You should call her, she might need you.”

“Okay Shorty, that’s enough for now.”

“Can I show her my trophy later?”

“Let’s go see Pooch, what do you say?”  He said, changing the subject

“Sure!  Jolene lets me hold the baby!”  Hannah cheered and sat back happily holding her new trophy.

Jensen needed to talk to someone and as much as he and Pooch ribbed each other, he was like a brother and would know what to say.

* * *

 

“Are you nuts??  Man, what the hell is wrong with you!?”  Pooch practically shouted as they sat on his back deck.

“I don’t know what happened.  She came over and asked something stupid about a playdate for Hannah and then she kissed me.”  Jake brought the beer bottle to his lips, taking a long sip, hoping the alcohol would put a buzz on his emotions quickly.

“Why the hell did you kiss her back??”

“I didn’t!”

“And Claire saw it?”

“Yeah.”

“Man…”

The deck’s sliding door opened and Jolene came out holding her phone.

“What did you do?”  She glared at Jensen.

“He didn’t do anything.  Don’t hurt him.”  Pooch said.

Jensen looked up at Jolene, “Is she okay?  She won’t talk to me.”

“Good.  That’s what happens when you cheat.”

“He didn’t cheat.  It’s a mistake.”

“Don’t you dare stick up for him.”  She turned to Jake, “And no, she’s not fine.  She called me crying.  It’s obvious to everyone that ho at the games is all over you when we all go.  What is wrong with you?”

“That’s what I said.”  Pooch piped up.

“You just stop.”  She said looking at Pooch harshly.

Jensen felt beaten down.  He polished off his beer and sat back slumped in his chair, letting out a long breath.

“If it’s a mistake then you need to fix this.  Don’t be sitting here drinking our beers after you hurt my girl.”

“Baby please.”  Pooch said.

“Don’t baby me.”  She turned around and walked toward the sliding door again.  She looked over at Jensen.  “Fix it!”

“I’d listen to her, man.”  Pooch said nervously.

“I know.”  He adjusted his glasses and bounced his foot in agitation.  Women were hard to figure out, but he knew he hurt Claire and had to talk to her, if she’d listen.

* * *

 

Later in the evening they got home and Jensen got Hannah settled with a movie before he went to his room to try to talk to Claire.

_J:  Hey.  Can you talk?_

He waited for a reply and none came.

_J:  Claire?  Talk to me._

Still no answer.

_J:  Okay.  Well Hannah wants to see you._

_C:  Don’t use her like that._

He breathed a sigh of relief.  She was talking to him, that was a good sign.

_J:  Just come over and we can talk._

_C:  No._

_J:  I didn’t kiss her back._

He waited for a reply and none came.  He was about to put his phone up and it buzzed finally.

_C:  I know you didn’t_

He looked at the phone confused.

_J:  So why are you mad at me?_

_C:  I’m mad at me.  I have to go.  Goodnight Jake._

_J:  Wait._

No reply came and he ran his hand up his face to his hair and laid back on the bed confused and upset.

* * *

 

A few nights later Jensen was at his laptops trying to work and failing.  He kept trying to talk to Claire and would get no replies.

“Jensen, report.”  Clay’s voice was urgent and commanding.

“I don’t have the info yet Clay.”

“Get on it, we’re running out of time.”

“I said I’ll get it, just chill.”  Jensen snapped, his forehead in his hand on the table

There was silence on the other end of the line and Jensen kicked himself for talking that way to Clay.

“Watch your tone.  Everything okay?”

“No sir.”

“Women issue eh?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well figure it out fast.  Are you going to be able to do the mission?”

“Yes sir.”  He sighed.

“Sit this one out Jensen.  You’re not in your head.  You’re no good right now, that’s an order.  And Jensen?”

“Yes?”

“Talk to me like that again and I’ll shoot you.”

Jensen smirked, “Understood sir.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Claire heard her phone buzz and she looked over.

_J:  Are we still not talking?_

She looked away and continued with her work.

_J:  Fuck it, I’m coming over._

She frowned at the idea.

_C:  No._

_J:  You can’t just not talk._

_C:  I’m going to bed._

_J:  Well good then I’ll bring my overnight stuff because I miss you.  We need snuggles.  I’m coming over._

She smiled but then tried to stop and let out a curse.  She turned off her phone as she head upstairs.  She knew Jake didn’t kiss the woman back.  He would never do that.  She was upset with how jealous she had been and self conscious she felt around all these women.

When she met Jake he was quiet and she loved how he looked in OPs gear.  He looked like a jacked up model, but then he talked to her and he was funny and he cared about her.  Then they got more intimate and she fell in love with him.

She saw the looks he got in public sometimes by other women and it didn’t bother her as much as the looks she would get sometimes.  They looked at her like he could do better.  He never acted that way with her and he treated her like she was the only person around him.

She knew not talking and sulking was only making things worse.  She decided to talk and explain everything.  He was honest with her about how he was so shy, so she felt it was only right to do the same.

* * *

 

She undressed and stood under the shower turning the water on and then ducked under the water to wet her hair.  As she opened her eyes to grab some shampoo she saw a large bouquet of roses in her face.

“Shit!!”  She shouted as she slipped and began to fall.

“Oh shit!”  Jensen grabbed at her and pulled her up.

“What the hell are you doing?  Are you nuts?”

“Are you okay?  I’m sorry.”

“Jake!  You scared the crap out of me.”  She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, stepping out of the tub.

“I told you I was coming over.”

“Oh my God.”  She went to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

“You have to talk to me.”  He followed her in the room.

“I know.”

He began to tug his shirt off and she looked at him stunned.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re naked, so I’ll be naked and that way neither of us can run off.  I’m gonna make you talk to me.”

He undid his belt and zipper and looked up, his expression serious.

Claire bit back a smile.

“You’re crazy.”

“Probably.”  He said, hopping around taking off his shoes and socks.

Claire’s shoulders shook from trying not to laugh and he took down his pants and boxers in one move.  He stepped away from the pile of clothes and put his hands on his hips and looked at her with a smile.

“Will you talk to me now?”

She stood up and he walked over, pulling her to him as he removed her towel.

 “Don’t be grumpy with me.”

“I’m not.”  She said not looking at him, “I’m grumpy at me.”

“Why?”

“Because.  Because I hate that I got jealous.”

“Well I am a catch.”  He smiled.

“Stop it.  Listen.”  She gave him a look.

“Sorry.”

“You’re not the only person self-conscious about themselves.  I’m in t shirts and jeans all the time and then these other women—“

“I don’t want them.”  He said matter of factly, not cracking any jokes.

“I know but—“

“You do know of my extensive t shirt collection too right?”  He grinned at her.

“Yeah?”

“You’re very funny, and smart, and don’t put up with bad calls at Hannah’s games.  You’re like girl me kinda.”  He said with a goofy smile.

His lips were inches from hers and she swallowed hard.

“But you—“

“Stop.  I know what you’re getting at and just stop.”  He kissed her, and ran his hand down to her breast.

“Plus the boobs and that ass.”  He said, rolling and pinning her under him.  She rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

“See?  You put up with my bad jokes.  You’re a loser like me.”

“Well thanks.”  She smiled.

“That’s a good thing.”  He said leaning down to kiss her again.

She relaxed into his arms and pulled away.  “You’re not upset that I was angry?”

“Nah.  You can’t resist me, I knew you’d be back.”

“You’re such a smart ass.”  She said with a laugh as she pulled him down to her again happily.

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Want me to hold your hand the whole time?”

“If you must.”  Claire grinned.

“Can I sit behind you and dry hump you in front of the other moms?”

“No!”  She let out a loud laugh pushed Jensen gently.  He grinned and picked her up swinging her around for a minute and laughed when they received some strange looks.

They found a seat on the bleachers and saw Hannah and waved to her cheering.  The same woman Claire saw came over near them and she sat in front of Jensen and turned around.

“Hey Jake?  Bringing by Hannah next weekend?”

“Nah sorry, I’ll be having lots of sex with my girlfriend.”

The woman looked over at Claire and then Jensen.  She started to speak and Jensen cut her off.

“Lots.  The hot kind too.  Right honey?”  To accent his remark he reached around and squeezed Claire’s rear.

“Yes dear.”  Claire said starting to laugh.

The woman got up and stalked off and they started to laugh quietly.

Claire kissed his cheek.

“You’re an ass, and I love you.”  She said grinning.

“Ha ha, you love me.”  He said in an immature tone as he pulled her closer, his lips meetings hers softly.


End file.
